Konome's Adventure
by Konome
Summary: A story about my charrie entering the picture XD WOOO
1. Default Chapter

Konome's Adventure (woo corny names own XD)  
  
Sadly.. Inuyasha does not belong to me *sobs* but konome does ^^ (its fun when you can include j00rself in j00r fave anime ^^)  
  
bai Konome ^^  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
She moved the wet cloth up and down her sword, chipping off all the dry blood. It was the end of another day of protecting the village from the demons who threatened the people. She put her bow and arrow in a bag and lay it next to her. She sighed. Saving her village was great, but what she was really hoping for was a big adventure.   
  
"Konome, come inside dear." said an older woman. "In a minute mom." Konome replied. Konome looked up at the stars like she did every night after a battle. Suddenly a giant creature flew down to the villiage. Konome drew her sword, "Beware De..." she started to threaten. She was interrupted by a dog like creature running toward the demon followed by a girl who looked about konomes age. Following them was what looked to be a monk and a woman with a large weapon on her back. A fox-boy was trying to keep up  
  
The dog like creature took one swipe at the demon and killed it immediately. He made it look so easy. "The shard is right there Inuyasha!" the girl said. His name was Inuyasha eh? Inuyasha picked up a small jewel from the remains of the creature and gave it to the girl. "Put it with the rest, Kagome." Inuyasha said. There goes two questions answered. What about the other three?  
  
Konome approached them, putting her sword away.   
  
"And just who might you be.." a voice said. (A/N just to be creative im putting multiple points of view ^^) Inuyasha turned around. "I have no reason to answer your questions " he replied. "Im Kagome, this is Inuyasha, that's Sango, and that's Miroku." Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at her. "Kagome ;;;" ((^^;;; woops)) Inuyasha growled. "Well since SOMEONE told you our names, it would only be fair if you gave us your name in return." Inuyasha said. "Im Konome, the protector of this villiage from all demons.." With that last word, Inuyasha scowled. "Whats his problem?" Konome asked. "He's a demon. Well half demon actually." Sango answered. "WELL I WILL BE A FULL DEMON ONCE I GET ALL THE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS." Inuyasha growled.   
  
"The shikon jewel shards.. You're looking for them?" Konome questioned. "Yes.. Do you know about them?" Miroku replied. "I think i might be able to help you. Follow me." Konome said. She led them inside a house (A/N again i apologize -.-;) and ran her hands along the walls. She stuck her hand in a hole in the wall and took out a small bag. "Maybe this is why we've gotten so many demons here.." she said. Konome took out a small jewel.. A shikon shard! Inuyasha reached for it, but she pulled it back. "I will give this to you under one condition." she said. "; and what would that be?" Inuyasha clenched his teeth. "Take me along on your adventures." she finished. "NO WAY! IM NOT HAVING ANOTHER KAGOME WITH US!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome smacked him. "Of course you can come. ^^"  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The journey begins ^_^  
  
Please leave reviews and tell me how j00 like it so far 


	2. KA Chapter 2

o_o Chapter 2ness  
  
we're back in Konome mode btw XD;  
  
Sango: The characters from Inuyasha and the show do not belong to Konome ^^; although the main character does  
  
Konome: u.u thank you sango  
  
Sorry the 2nd chap took meh so long o-o i had serious writers block (PLUS THE EVIL SCHOOL)  
  
"You guys can stay here in the village tonight, and we can go tomorrow." Konome offered. "Fine." Inuyasha grunted. Konome led them inside her place (A/N o_o i gotta find out what those lil houses are called XD) "I'll see you in the morning." Konome said and went into a separate room.  
  
Later at night, Inuyasha opened one eye. "Good." he thought. "Now I can go get that shard." He quietly got up and crept into Konome's room. "Where is it..." he muttered to himself. He spotted a dark red box on the other side of Konome. "Aha!" he thought. He crept over to the box and slowly opened it. A soft tune started playing from the music box and Konome's eyes shot open. She glared at him. "If you plan to keep your arms I suggest you not touch that box." she growled. He walked back into the other room cursing at her under his breath.  
  
The next morning Konome said goodbye to her parents and left with Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou on their "ADVENTURE" (A/N bwahahahaha .) for the shikon shards. "Now listen here HUMAN," Inuyasha started, "You do only what we tell you to. I dont want another stupid human who can't follow directions." For this Kagome and Konome smacked him. ((;_; that hurt)) (A/N Inuyasha smackage hit counter: 3 - poor inu u.u). They entered the forest and walked for hours. Inuyasha stopped, and his ears twitched.  
  
"Theres someone here." he muttered. Kagome looked around. "Did you miss me brother?" a voice said out of the shadows. "Sesshoumaru.." Inuyasha grunted. "Yes.. HALF DEMON.. It is I, the all powerful Sesshoumaru." (A/N awwe isnt sesshy so cute ;_;) "You dont seem all powerful to me O-o" Konome said. "What's that? SOMEONE IS DEFYING MY AUTHORITY? Jaken, take her away!" Sesshoumaru ordered. Konome kicked Jaken when he tried to get her. "Hmph. You intrigue me little one. And what is your name?" Sesshoumaru said. "None of your business" She snapped back. Kagome rolled her eyes, "Her name's Konome."  
  
"bitch _" Konome growled. "Ah, Konome is it? Well I'll make sure to see you again . Come Jaken, i have some plans to make." Sesshoumaru said. "Yes my lord." Jaken obeyed.  
  
*MMKAY O_O so yeah the next chapter is gonna get like o_o romantic and shit. Please review ^_____^ - Konome* 


End file.
